Memory
by Fleur de Anemone
Summary: My first songfics. I don't know how many I'll make... But be nice, if they're terrible. I think they're kind of mushy, but that's why they're WinryxEd!
1. Memory

**Memory  
****By Areku1993**

**Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day…**

Dewdrops shimmered on the flower petals, the ones that remained anyway. The roses in front of the Rockbell home were beginning to fade and die in the November chill. It was, otherwise, a beautiful fall afternoon. The youngest Rockbell did not notice such beauty.

Pinako looked out the door at Winry. The blonde automail mechanic had been this way ever since Edward died. Her knees were curled up to her chest, and her eyes were blank and hollow. She didn't even seem to notice she was wearing short sleeves and it was dreadfully cold. Worried about her granddaughter, Pinako went out and draped a sweater over Winry's shoulders. Winry didn't pay attention, but still stared ahead at the bright sky. Though it was sunny, it was cold, as it should be in November.

**Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan**

Pinako fell asleep that night with troubled thoughts. Her granddaughter didn't seem right…

All of a sudden, she heard a window open and slam shut. Jumping up, the old woman looking out her window at Winry, running down the path towards town. A red bundle was tucked under one arm as her long legs led the way to her destination. Pinako just shook her head and went back to sleep.

Winry slowed once she reached town. Her feet fell silent on the pavement sidewalks. Her feet swished through the leaves gathering on the path. She didn't see the gold and red colors as well as she used to. Edward's jacket was red. Edward's hair and eyes were gold. The wind howled through the streets of Resembool, troubling many a person as they slept.

**Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again**

Back in the old days. Yes, the old days, when Edward and Alphonse were still children, with her. She was young, innocent and small. Death was alien to her, pain, and fear. Love was well known, and that was about it. It was this very moonlight, though, Alphonse brought Edward to her, as a disembodied soul and a limbless boy. She smiled rather grimly. The memories flooded into her mind and hurt her heart.

**Every streetlamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning**

There, the main town clock. This showed the time people should set their clocks to, watches and such. The thought of watches made Winry think of Edward's pocket watch, the watch she had so wanted to take apart. And when she tried to she saw the crude engraving, the date when Edward set fire to his house and left Resembool for the military. The streetlamps began to dim. Soon the sun would rise over the hills.

**Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin**

The sun wasn't up yet. Winry had time. A lot of time, in fact. The streetlamps turned off at exactly four in the morning every day. They were turned off manually by switches at the electricity plant. Winry sighed, but quickened her stride.

**Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning**

The streetlamps gave one final flicker, then died, leaving Winry in darkness. It didn't bother her, she knew Resembool like her favorite wrench. Finally, the girl stopped in front of the Resembool Christian church. Hesitantly, she pushed open the gate to the graveyard and slipped in, letting the gate bang shut behind her. The sun began to clip the buildings of the town.

**Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is**

Winry had know true happiness before. But that was gone now. Gone like the boy she loved. Gone like the boy she thought of as a true brother. Edward had left her behind. Her and Alphonse. But he had moved on, like the rest of them were hesitant to do. He knew what could happen. WOULD happen. But he took his chances and he lost. But he went with honor. Even though they never found and boy, and Edward wasn't religious, they thought it was fitting to make a grave. Finally stopping, she looked at the statue protruding out of the ground before her. This was the only time she could see him now.

**Look  
A new day has begun**

The statue was tall, taller than Winry herself. Edward looked so proud, standing there, grinning a permanent, reassuring grin. The artist who created this statue was a true genius. He had caught every detail. Including the Amestris military pocket watch. Winry gently knelt down and set down the red bundle she carried. The roses tumbled out as they slipped, landing on the ground at the statues feet. Winry started to cry. How she wished Edward would come to life and comfort her, how he would come back to Resembool and love her like she loved him. The Fullmetal alchemist hero of Amestris was dead. And now he was no more than a

**Memory.**


	2. Motherland

Winry will be in normal text

_Edward will be in italics_

**The song will be in bold.**

**Motherland  
****By Areku1993**

**On that day you left, I just waved goodbye as usual,  
****As if we were to meet again in this city.**

Winry stared at the smoldering ruins that were once a marvelous home. Pinako stood next to her, muttering words of reassurance to Winry. Such as "They will come back." Or "It's for the best." The young girl wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, smearing the mascara she had found in her mother's old desk and put on for the occasion

**To believe in love is to not lose to myself.  
****Until my wish comes true, I'll remain with a smile,  
****And look at the clouds, praying, and will be here.**

Winry sat on the roof of the Rockbell home, staring at the sky. The clouds moved rapidly across the sky in the October winds. By this time, she and the Elric brothers would be getting ready for Halloween in Resembool. As she looked at the clouds, she thought how alike they and Edward were. The clouds moved on, and so did Edward.

**I want to be the sky for you,  
****Even enveloping all of your pains.  
****Whenever I look up, I want to feel  
****That I'm not alone even if I'm far away.  
****Let there be a place I can return to.**

All of a sudden, Winry wanted to be the sky. When they clouds were gone, they returned to the sky, or the Earth. Winry wanted to be the sky so Edward and Alphonse had someone to return to at the end of their hard lives.

**I'm still living happily in this city without you,  
****Because I feel that that's the one thing I can do now.**

That was so many years ago, and now the though returned to Winry. Looking at the clouds, she sighed and sat down on the grass. She and Pinako still lived in Resembool, but Edward did not. Edward was dead.

**There's a hidden meaning to all things that happen.  
****I hope you'll remain yourself even if your dream begins to vanish,  
****Because I'll always be here.**

No matter what, Winry vowed, I will stay in Resembool. Edward could come back, and I want to be here for him, him and Alphonse.

**It's okay even if you're not strong enough to erase all tears,  
****After you rest your tired heart.  
****Wish for a better tomorrow and fall asleep  
****Like the young children.**

Edward would rest all right, rest in heaven. Winry hoped he was just asleep, in a secret little place, in a secret little town, and any moment he would jump out and say, "HEY WINRY! My automail's busted!" Winry, glaring at the sky, plucked out a flower and flung it in the air. The October winds carried it off.

**This vast world is connected.  
****The white clouds will flow and turn into wind to reach you.**

_Edward blinked as a flower dropped into his lap. Looking up at the skies above Germany, he saw a number of small things swept up in the wind. Bored, he picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like Winry's perfume._

**Will my voice reach you?  
****I want to be the sky for you,  
****Even enveloping all of your pains.  
****Whenever I look up, I want to feel  
****That I'm not alone even if I'm far away.  
****Let there be a place I can return to.**

In a moment, Winry felt a spark of hope. Rushing inside, she scribbled something down on a piece of paper. With a smile on her face she tossed the paper into the air where it was swept away.

_And far away, in a whole other era, Edward picked up a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he blinked and smiled, as if in a daze. The note read: I love you. -Winry_

**Let there be a place I can return to.**


	3. Tobira no Mukou E

Winry will be in normal text

_Edward will be in italics_

**The song will be in bold**

**Tobira no Mukou E**

**By Areku1993**

**The two of us are screaming, even now.**

"Eek! Edward!"

Winry giggled. Edward aimed his water gun again. "Run! RUN WINRY! RUUN!"

Winry scurried off, giggling. The old days were so cute then, when Edward and Alphonse were 100 percent organic.

**As if to confirm something, you tightly clench your right hand.  
****If the rules are annoying you, just go ahead and break them.  
****If you're thinking of resting your ailing legs,  
****Move just one more step forward from here, instead.**

But that was so long ago. Edward glared as Pinako said, "It will take three years to work properly…"

"One year!"

And now even further into the future, when Edward's arm was connected. Edward clenched his fingers, as if making a silent vow. He took a step forward with his metal leg to make sure it worked.

"…Thank you…"

**Even if we push our way through the distorted winds,  
****Even if we outdistance the cold sky,  
****Even then, we still continue to wander.**

Farther forward. Edward was gone; Alphonse was off on one of his missions. Winry was left alone. She pulled her jacket closer to her cold, thin frame, shivering in the cold wind as she made her way down to town to get Pinako's groceries. Looking in the window, she saw tiny screws and wrenches. Just like the ones she used to attach Edward's automail.

**The two of us are screaming all the time.  
****Just continuing to believe isn't the answer,  
****Expose your weaknesses and your wounds.  
****If we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin,  
****So break through, beyond the door.**

_Edward stood before the door. Banging on it with both fists, he shouted, "I have to see them again! I have to see Winry, and Alphonse, and Pinako, and all my friends! Open up, let me through!"_

_But the door just began to fade away. Edward, in a fit of panic, tried to grab the bump surface. "No, no! Stay! I have to get through! I have to go home! Winry! WINRY! I LOVE YOU!"_

**Society has become entangled in complex problems.  
****If reality is vexing you, just go ahead and blow it away.  
****If you're planning on moping over abuse and slander,  
****Let out your selfishness and desire, instead.**

Winry blinked. Did she just hear something just now?

"I have to see them again! Winry, and Alphonse, and Pinako, and all my friends! Open up, let me through!"

She heard it so clearly. She looked around. It seemed as if no one else could hear the clear, loud voice of Edward Elric.

**Drown out the confusing noise.  
****Shake free the gazes that have grown apathetic.  
****Continue from here, on to the next stage.**

Winry shook herself, but walked on as if in a daze. She drew glances from some people, but ignored them. She felt so different today. But she had already lost hope. She heard his voice again: "No, no! Stay! I have to get through! I have to go home! Winry! WINRY! I LOVE YOU!"

**The two of us are searching all the time.  
****This accelerated speed can never go back.  
****Bind your strength and resolution together,  
****If we don't continue to run, there is no future.  
****So move forward, beyond the door.**

_The door disappeared completely. _

_"NO!" Edward slumped to his knees, as the room around him began to faze back into view. "I have to go home! I HAVE TO! WINRY! ALPHONSE! PINAKO!"_

**Even if the pride you hold over your head is a mistake,  
****Even if the ideal you paint crumbles,  
****Even if everything here turns to lies and wears you down,  
****I'll definitely be here.**

_Then the door appeared again. Beginning to creep open, Edward put on a grin. "HAHA! Open!"_

_The second it was open enough, he dashed into the door, hoping to reappear at home._

**The two of us are screaming all the time.  
****Just continuing to believe isn't the answer,  
****Expose your weaknesses and your wounds.  
****If we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin,  
****So break through, beyond the door.**

Then it happened. Winry blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure it was true. A giant door had appeared in the middle of the street, drawing many a stare. Was it alchemy?

No. It hovered. Above the ground. Then the doors were flung open, and a tall, brown and blonde bundle dashed out. Winry suddenly regained hope.

**The two of us are screaming all the time.  
****Just continuing to believe isn't the answer,  
****Expose your weaknesses and your wounds.  
****If we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin,  
****So break through, beyond the door.**

Winry fell into his arms, crying. The tears fell and dripped to the pavement at their feet. "Edward… Edward…"

Edward rested his chin on her head. He was TALL now. Winry felt his tears on her head. "Winry…"

**So break through, beyond the door.**


End file.
